


Oh, Blood

by Helicon



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Hunter, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technical cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicon/pseuds/Helicon
Summary: Vitus is summoned from the Nightmare into another place that enables his bloodlust.





	Oh, Blood

**Author's Note:**

> for a fandom like Bloodborne there is a DISAPPOINTING lack of period sex. I'm helping fix that.
> 
> also Olek was supposed to be involved, but the narrative broke from a threesome and made him very asexual. so, I ran with it. Olek does not approve nor want anything to do with his beckoner's shenanigans.

A bell chimed faintly in the back of Vitus’ head just before his body grew lighter, losing corporeality; something gave him a firm tug behind the ribs as the nightmarish landscape around him -- his own distorted memories of Yharnam haphazardly combined with so many others, recently spilled blood pooled at his feet and splattered across the immediate area, the shattered sun like a dropped egg pouring late-day light over the scene -- began to dissolve.

The ecstasy of the kill dissipated fast and a whole new environment welcomed him in. A hunter saluted him as he came back to his senses, and their partner, an older man who seemed trapped in perpetual discomfort just by the look on his face, copied the hunter’s action with a wavering smile.

A lovely scent hit his covered nose: blood, sweet blood, had these two hunted without him? His eyes darted around all the room that he could see and then more as he turned his head, turned his body.

The young hunter was covered in the stuff, as well as their companion, but neither seemed fazed.

“Are you alright?”

Vitus snapped back to attention and dignified the hunter’s question with a thumbs-up and confirming hum. That voice was undoubtedly female, and the enticing scent ran deeper in her than the man, like it had become a part of her… It was all around him. So much in a confined space, he failed to realize that the three of them had started moving and his beastcutter was smashing through the long bones of Pthumerian madmen like a hammer to clay. His roaring laughter, muffled by the mask over his face, soon gave way to exhilarated hyperventilation -- the last time he'd had the chance to feel so good was less than an hour ago but it all felt new again here.

His vision blurred for a moment as the blood-and-brain-splatter of the old man’s Kirkhammer coming down on a lycanthrope’s skull hit him from a distance. He pulled down the mask and licked a bit of blood from his glove, squinting at the taste of it, the undiluted taint of fully realized beasthood.

There was the hunter, calling out for him again. They were done here, but he was not. He needed _more_ , he needed…

_Oh, that smell…_

Blood and moonlight and heavy female musk; Vitus chased a bit of drool with his tongue before it could dribble past the corner of his mouth. The Hunt had caught her at such an inopportune time, no wonder she was toting an entourage already. Those beasts were probably all over her, thirsting for the blood that she was so clearly bleeding…

Teeth bared, sharp and tinted red, he approached the hunter who stood her ground as he ghosted the back of his hand across her cheek. The old man raised his hand but the girl lowered it. “Calm down, Olek,” she said. “He's not hurting anyone.”

Olek snorted. “Yet.” He holstered his gun and brushed the tomb dust off his coat. “Looks like you dragged him right from that Nightmare you keep going on about… Martha, he's blood drunk, let’s either go on or send him back.”

Martha placed her hand on Vitus’ but he was the one to guide hers further down. A wide smile creeped across his face -- it would be so easy to rip the girl’s throat out and take her blood there, but why should he bother when she was clearly on the same page as him?

“I think I know what he wants.”

“Oh--oh no, Martha, you will _not--”_

“Why not? You're free to do as you please but I haven't had any in ages.”

Olek muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “More like hours.”

“Or you can join in, you know, drop that uptight bullshit.”

“I am _not_ uptight!”

Vitus listened, paying half attention as Martha and Olek argued -- something about genital aversion here, something about ‘just a touch’, he didn't care. The blood called to him and he answered, tracing the shape of Martha’s outline with his palms, working through the intricacies of her uniform to uncover the warm skin of her well-built torso. At the periphery of his hearing, Olek gagged and shuffled away. He brushed the pads of his fingers over the underside of her panties, found himself too late to catch his own salivation, and pushed her pants down enough to give the dark underwear a lick.

Something was in his way -- what greeted his tongue was not the warm and subtle bulge of feminine anatomy, but thick gauze, making him snarl and yank it out through the leghole. Martha gasped but did not stop him; Vitus took that as the signal for him to continue and tossed the bloody cloth to the side. At that point he could have just pulled her panties down and thrown her to the wall, take all the blood she'd bleed for him and then some.

He wanted to enjoy this, however. Despite being hard already from the heady scent of her sex and lightheaded with bloodlust, it was never satisfying enough to just go into it immediately.

Martha threw one leg over his shoulder and rested her weight on his face, giving him easier access to dampen her crotch further with his tongue. Her squeals once he found her clit gave him pause -- that was, until the brief spasm he'd caused in her made a thick clot of blood slip into her panties and took his attention away from it immediately.

They had to come off. They had to come off five minutes ago.

With his head fully beneath her, hands on her supple thighs, Vitus took the stained cloth between his teeth and pulled, sucked, and pulled more. The tang of iron, the jellylike feel of shed organ flesh slipping onto his tongue and down his throat invigorated the senses and drove him into a frenzied state, enough to rip apart Martha’s underwear with one final tug.

His lips latched to hers, fingers digging into her hips while he licked firm and wet circles over her clit with an inhuman fervor. She squirmed and cried out above him, held only in place by her leg around his neck and the incredible strength of the body of a hunter given to his drunkenness. Blood seeped out into his mouth and down his cheek, along with something clear and sticky that followed his face, stuck, as he pulled back for air. She'd come already, but they had only just started…

Vitus shoved Martha back to the ground and took in his surroundings as she struggled to return her brain to earth, as it were. Olek had left, but not to his own world. Still no beasts in sight. Martha was quietly fingering herself and jumping an inch at the overstimulation each time she passed a finger over her clit. A low chuckle rumbled in Vitus’ throat as he sauntered towards her, his cock twitching in his pants and then in his hand as he freed it. She wanted more? She would have more.

Her delirious moans grew in intensity once he nudged her hand out of the way and pressed the head of his penis to her red and throbbing lips, and even he made a rather undignified noise as he pushed into an unrelenting tightness. Despite all of that he still managed to get himself in halfway on the first shot -- each successive thrust, shallow and slow, eased him in more until she’d loosened and though their bodies were still separate, he'd hit her cervix, making her groan and shiver. Martha rested her hand on her stomach as another pulse of her insides coated Vitus’ tip in blood almost immediately.

Grinning, Vitus pounded into her as hard as her body would allow, lifting her legs over his hips and managing another half inch. He loomed over her blissed-out face, licked his lips at the sight of only the whites of her eyes. With a shake of his head he barely stopped himself from seeing double and realized just how close he was as well.

This was marking, right? He'd go back into the Nightmare once his duty was fulfilled here. The least he could do was leave some trace beyond a little summoning bell, and what better than the permanence of his scent on a lovely woman like this? No other man or woman in Yharnam would dare touch her. No other Hunter. The very thought made his knees shake.

Vitus leaned in close and whispered in a voice he could barely recognize for its distortion in comparison to Olek’s and Martha’s, “Mine now, Hunter. You are _mine_ , now.”

Martha shuddered, her mouth moving, wordlessly, in a string of words that Vitus read well enough off her lips.

He granted her that request instantly, her tight cunt forced to stretch just a little further as his cock pulsed, ejaculating against her cervix as he panted to catch his breath.

Her body, flushed and warm, lay limp on the floor -- but when Vitus pulled out, he was still caked with blood and hardly flexible enough to clean it himself.

Of course he could wipe it off, but who was he to waste something pure?

As it was, Martha’s slack jaw took his softening cock much easier, and without thinking she rolled her tongue over it, tasting her own blood with a contented hum. Vitus smiled and moved his hips closer to her face, as there was still so much more for her.


End file.
